Beggar's Chicken
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = 厌川萃 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Sakuramochi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Bamboo Rice |paired2 = Mandarin Squirrel Fish |fa1 = Fanged Snail |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Cheesy Yam |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 叫花鸡 |personality = Bold |height = 174cm/ 5ft.8in. |likes1 = Pancake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Tony Azzolino |cvjp = Satō Takuya |cvcn = Fan Junhang(樊俊航) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = no |get KR = yes |quote = Short Stack over there is my brother! When it comes to business, he'll handle everything! |bio = This Food Soul may seem carefree, but he is actually an extremely reliable person. Both he and Pancake have been sworn brothers since childhood and roam the world together. |food introduction = Although Beggar's Chicken arrives covered in mud, its aroma is completely unforgettable. Since its invention it has been constantly improved, making it a classic dish known to every modern household. |acquire = *Food Soul Collection |events = |power = 1323 |atk = 38 |def = 17 |hp = 421 |crit = 1006 |critdmg = 457 |atkspd = 487 |atkspdmax = |normaltitle = Dog Stick |normal = Beggar's Chicken skillfully wields his dog beating stick, increasing his attack power by 10 for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Getaway |energy = Beggar's Chicken strikes people with his dog stick, dealing 100% damage to the closest target plus an additional 378 damage. If the target's HP is lower than or equal to 10%, they will be killed instantly. |linktitle = Relief Sigh |link = Beggar's Chicken strikes people with his dog stick, dealing 120% damage to the closest target plus an additional 453 damage. If the target's HP is lower than or equal to 20%, they will be killed instantly. |pair = Sakuramochi |name = |contract = Attendant, right? I'm here to interrupt. Relax, relax, you don't need to give me a room. Oh, by the way, this is my brother, Sesame Seed. We'll take good care of business. |login = Attendant, can you come here? I'm getting really hungry. What about food, huh? |arena = It's so cold, I really wish I had a quilt over here... |skill = Pulverize the enemy! |ascend = Really? Really? I was awesome? |fatigue = Oh... I'm super tired now. Go find someone else, okay? |recovering = Aaaaah~ I'm so content, I'm going back to sleep for a while... |attack = Huh? Is there anything fun to play with? |ko = Brother... quickly... |notice = Wow! What is this sweet smelling thing? I'll take two! |idle1 = Heeey— Hey! You made me jump! |idle2 = Shall we take a stroll over to see Sesame Seed...? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Boss, you don't want these clothes? Give them to me, I want 'em! |interaction2 = Attendant, can I have some money? I'm really very hungry~! |interaction3 = Oh boy! This is great wine! We might as well get a few more peanuts, hehe~ Ah, hey! That chicken leg is mine, don't you move! |pledge = Why, what, what? You wanna stay together? All right, if you need any help in the restaurant with your dirty work, just let me know, I'm very strong. |intimacy1 = Huh, take a bath? But I haven't been sweaty today. Hey, hey, don't force me to go and sleep in the warehouse! |intimacy2 = Attendant, are you happy today? If you're not happy, let me make you happy. |intimacy3 = Set your mind at rest. With me here, no hooligan would dare come into the restaurant and cause any mischief. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}